parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (Disney and Sega Animal Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal style of 1995 Tri-Star film, "Jumanji". Cast: *Orinoco (The Wombles) as Alan Parrish *Nellie the Elephant as Sarah Whittle *Moschops (Moschops) as Carl *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) as Judy Shepherd *Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) as Peter Shepherd *Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) as Van Pelt *Bungo (The Wombles) as Young Alan Parrish *Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) as Young Sarah Whittle *Tobermory (The Wombles) as Sam Parrish *Swifty (Mighty Mouse) as Billy Jessup *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Aunt Nora Shepherd *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) as Exterminator *Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) as Caleb *Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Benjamin *Lion as itself *Crocodile as itself *Gus (Rocket Monkeys) as Peter as a Monkey *Paddington Bear as Gun salesman *Mrs. Kerry (Moschops) as Mrs Thomas *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Shoe Factory Bum *Wild Animals (The Lion King) as The Stampede *Bats as themselves *Mosquitos as themselves *Monkeys as themselves *Gadget Hackwrench and Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Judy and Peter's Parents *The Mouse Queen (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) as Miss Magruder *Colonel K (Danger Mouse) as Frank *Bongo (My Big Big Friend) as Bill *Cindy Bear as Bum's Dog *Chip and Dale (ChIp 'n' Dale) as Paramedics *Bambi as Pelican *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Louise *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) and Fawn Deer (Bonkers) as Two French Girls Scenes: *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 2 - 1969 Narnia/Tobermory's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 3 - Bungo Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 4 - Bungo's and Tobermory's Argument *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Bungo Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9 - Lion Attacks!/Orinoco Returns *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10 - Searching for Orinoco's Parents *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Nellie *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Baron Greenback Appears *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Bambi Steals the Game *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16 - Sniffles Saves the Game/Moschops Arrests Orinoco/Sniffles Cheats *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-a-Lot *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Gus Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crocodile Attack *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20 - Quickstand/Laughing Spiders *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21 - "Almost There with Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22 - Orinoco Wins/Back in 1969/Orinoco Makes Up with Tobermory *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24 - End Credits Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs